1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particulary to a microwave oven capable of supplying alternating current power to outer electronic appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is designed to be driven solely by alternating current (hereinafter called AC) power, and accordingly requires an inverter for converting direct current (hereinafter called DC) power into AC power in the places where the AC power is not available.
Regarding the inverter for converting the DC power to AC power, the same applicant disclosed a non-directional frequency generator (hereinafter called NDFG) using rotational AC converting means for converting DC power into AC power in the Korean Patent Application Nos. 98-18589 (filed May 22, 1998) and 98-21117 (filed Jun. 8, 1998), which have not been opened to the public yet.
Hereinafter, the above NDFG will be briefly described as a related art with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for showing the NDFG of a microwave oven driven by the DC power according to the related art of the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 1, the NDFG 100 includes a motor 110 driven by the DC for generating rotational force, a commutator 130 rotated by the motor 110, and a plurality of brushes such as first, second, third, and fourth brushes 121-124 as shown in FIG. 1, which are in contact with the outer circumference of the commutator 130. The commutator 130 includes a conductive part which is divided into an even number of parts, but into at least two parts 132a and 132b as shown in FIG. 1. The conductive parts 132a and 132b have an insulating part 133 of a certain width formed therebetween. The conductive parts 132a and 132b are in simultaneous contact with at least two neighboring brushes of the brushes 121-124. The DC is applied to the input sides of the first to fourth brushes 121-124, while the output sides of the first to fourth brushes 121-124 are connected with a high voltage transformer (hereinafter called HVT).
Such a NDFG supplies the AC power while the brushes 121-124 thereof come in contact with the respective parts formed on the outer circumference of the commutator 130, sequentially.
Once the AC power is generated, the AC power is applied to a primary coil of the HVT, and the AC power applied to the primary coil is stepped up to a higher voltage at a secondary coil of the HVT. By the higher voltage, the magnetron MGT is driven to generate the microwaves.
Although the microwave oven according to the related art of the present invention is capable of converting DC power into AC power, the microwave oven has an inefficiency in that the AC power generated at the microwave oven can not be supplied to the any outer electric appliances.